bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yachō Dōsha
Yachō Dōsha (堂舎夜鳥 Dousha Yachou, lit: Temple Hut, Nocturnal Bird) otherwise known by his true name, Kyūdōsha (求道者 One who seeks the way) is one of the few Tenjōgekido left in existence, and has allied himself with Arazomenkanki in order for survival, and to accomplish his own motives. Currently part of the Genshi Kōshitsu Akuryō (原始皇室悪霊, "Primordial Imperial Demons"), he is their "spectator of events" as one might say. He is noted to never partake in battle, and prefers to stand in the side-lines, watching the outcome of events. In some cases, he is also their tactician, although this ability of his is rarely put to use. Despite what would be thought of him, Yachō is a devious, cunning and rather irritating individual, much like Nika. However, his motives are not of malice, but of simple observation, as in his own words "He Yachō would like to see, the end of things" and takes interest in Agito Kishima, as her power might possibly bring his own end, although what will happen, not even he can predict. Appearance Yachou is a comical individual who is always seen with a smile plastered on his face, this trait, taken from his master has given him the monicker by Gai and his comrades, "That Smiling Bastard" (この笑顔野郎,"Kono egao yarō"), the same moniker his creator had. Yachou has an unusually, almost, angular-like face and has almost slit black eyes, with unusual markings on his forehead. His figure is actually quite slim but toned, despite what his attire would suggest from him. Yachou's hair is around neck-length, but is kept neat and bottled up in his black hat, with the remaining portion being very polished and neat, the only strangs of hair being loose are his two, single stranded bangs which go down to the bottom of his throat. Yachou's attire is that of a traditional Onmyouji, consisting of a standard white kosode, which is under a very baggy top with large bell sleeves and has few patterns on the edges of it's sleeves, which go down to his forearm. Under this, he wears very large and baggy, almost arabic-like white trousers, with a white obi sash on his waist, and his sword kept on his waist at his left, he is often mistaken for a traditional Onmyouji in these regards. He even carries around Ofuda, parchments of paper that Onmyouji use to carry Shikigami to finish off this disguise. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Tenjōgekido Kyūdōsha (求道者 One who seeks the way) is Yachō's sealed state and his true name. When sealed, it bears the appearance of an ornate chokuto, with a dark blue hilt that has unusual, yellow, almost cloud-like patterns on it and also bears a few swan-like insignia and a flower insignia in the hilt's center. The sheath itself is also rather ornate, and is similar in design to it's hilt. The blade itself is a plain chokuto-blade with no unique properties, but in undoubtedly very durable, standing against the most powerful of techniques, effortlessly. Kanzenkudō (完全駆動, "Full Drive") released through the command, View the End (端の確認 Hashi no Kakunin) at which Yachō will take upon the appearance of Kyūdōsha. Primarily, his attire seems to dissolve, and is replaced with a simple, purple kimono which is ornate with floral patterns, and reveals a majority of his muscular chest and abdomen, and he travels bare-foot. His hair is let loose, and it is rather spiky. His eyes also gain a bird-like design and are much sharper than they were before. He also gains a pair of avian wings which are quite large and are a dark-brown colour. Finally, his chokuto seemingly transmutes into 10 spheres of spiritual energy, which seem to bear an "eye-like" appearance, their significance is prominent in Kyūdōsha's ability. Kanzenkudō Special Ability: Kyūdōsha's ability is not in a sense, combat-related, but rather, it is an omni-purpose ability that grants him various advantages in many areas. This ability is essentially a smaller version of "Omnipresence" and by his own admission, is named, Mōrakan (網羅観 Encompassing Sight). This ability gives Kyūdōsha the advantage of being able to use his five senses to their maximum efficiency in an area of 5km. This is done due to his immensely enhanced spiritual signature, which he then finely controls and forms into a blanket, or sea of sorts that encompasses an enormous area, which as stated previously, is 5km. This ability essentially gives Kyūdōsha the ability to pinpoint a location of any individual, spiritual signature or even a simple item through this ability. Due to this blanket being Kyūdōsha's own spiritual energy, he is able to dissolve himself into reishi particles, and as a result of having their composition similar to Tachyon Particles, is able to move at beyond light-speeds to that location, appearing instantaneously, and a result of these speeds, Kyūdōsha is able to seemingly appear in more than one location at any given time, however, this is a mere illusion created by weaker opponents. Kyūdōsha is noted to use this ability to his advantage greatly in close-ranged combat, able to recognise through one's attack despite the use of any deceptions, illusions or spiritual coatings, his blanket of spiritual energy enters any opponent, allowing him to sense their presence no matter what they throw at him. Kyūdōsha's ability is considered extremely potent, but has a significant weakness, this being, that if an opponent is able to somehow get out of Kyūdōsha's range, they are effectively immune to any of his abilities in this form, and a result of this, Kyūdōsha is unable to defeat them. Kyūdōsha also doesn't gain any physical strengths barring his Tachyon dispersion ability, as such, opponents he is unable to keep up physically can still overwhelm him, regardless of the potency of his ability. Trivia Behind the Scenes